


Races

by Rymwho



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angel Waverly Earp, Angst, F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Smut, Supernatural Nicole Haught
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Nicole se quedó pensativa sin saber como se lo iba decir a Waverly pero al parecer cierta morena tiene un modo para que le diga lo que tanto le perturba.





	Races

**Author's Note:**

> Confieso que no soy buena escribiendo Fics tipo Smut pero ya ando practicando y si, King me pego su fetiche de G!P xD.

Era de noche y tranquilo dentro del nuevo departamento de Nicole.

  
La antigua casa de Nicole fue destruida cuando la Viuda Mercedes entro en ella y aunque el lugar aún era habitable puesto que solo era cuestión de cambiar los muebles Waverly considero que lo mejor sería si la pelirroja se comprará un departamento ya que consideraba de que su antigua casa ya no era segura porque se exhibió la dirección de la pelirroja.

  
Nicole con el dolor de su corazón y de su billetera en especial accedió a los deseos de la morena más pequeña.

  
Entonces así fue como Nicole se compro un nuevo departamento en los alrededores del pueblo menos retirado que su antigua casa pero aún era bastante tranquilo el lugar. El proceso de la mudanza fue bastante rápido y los muebles nuevos de IKEA llegaron con rapidez (y ahí fue cuando Nicole agradeció que la mayoría de sus muebles destruidos aún tuvieran garantía), Calamitoso se adapto con rapidez en el lugar y siendo un gato bastante grande había más espacio para ella y sus juguetes.

  
Después de varios días Waverly se la pasaba más tiempo en el departamento que en el rancho donde era algo contraproducente considerando que aún había un demonio malvado merodeando en los alrededores del pueblo y que ella tenía su anillo (aunque en realidad era para ella) donde en cualquier momento podría destruir la puerta del lugar para recuperar el anillo y sería un duro golpe para la pelirroja en especial de su cartera.  
La buena noticia es que Waverly ya sabía cómo controlar los nuevos poderes que le proporcionaba el anillo y era cuestión de Tiempo de que Bulshar finalmente cayera al infierno nuevamente.

  
Nicole estaba acostada en su cama viendo fijamente el techo mientras que Waverly yacía a su lado haciendo pequeños círculos en su estamago. Estaba pensando de como decirle a ala pequeña morena de que que ella parte del equipo enemigo, un demonio era lo que era y no sabe cómo decirle.

  
Sintió que Waverly se movía hasta que finalmente se puso encima de ella. Nicole estaba confundida cuando Waverly se sentó y la veía fijamente.

̶ Waverly ¿Qué haces? ̶ Pregunto Nicole ̶ Creo que ya es hora de acostarse cariño.

Waverly se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y finalmente hablo:

̶ Nicole ¿tu me amas? 

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja ¿Por qué la pregunta de repente? después de todo lo que han pasado juntas no era más que obvio su amor por ella? Porque dudaba de su amor? No entendía nada pero por la expresión de su novia quería saber su respuesta.

̶ Te amo Waverly Earp, te amor aunque lo dudes y siempre te amaré pase lo que pase así siempre sere tuya.

Waverly derramó unas cuantas lágrimas aliviada por la respuesta de la pelirroja y aunque no se atrevía a decir aún las palabras que la pelirroja siempre a anhelado escuchar por parte de ella, demostraría que su amor era puro a través de sus acciones

Ambas comenzaron a besarse lentamente y el anillo de Waverly descansaba sobre el dedo de Waverly comenzaba a brillar de un color azul intenso y a medida de que el beso aumentaba por la pasión el color comenzó a transformarse a un rojo intenso pero ambas mujeres lo ignoraban por completo.

Nicole ayudo a quitarle su camisa y de paso su sostén mientras que la morena más pequeña se quitaba su blusa dejando sus pecho libres Waverly se abrazo así misma tapándose teniendo cierto tinte de sonrojo sus mejilla y desvío sus ojos hacía otro lado sin querer mostrar su vergüenza a su novia.

Nicole suelta una pequeña risa sentándose finalmente sin bajar a Waverly de su regazo mientras aferrándose a su cintura con sus piernas. Con delicadeza tomo los brazos de su novia y los apartó para ver sus pecho con una sonrisa.

̶ Alguien está nerviosa ¿eh? ̶ Se burla Nicole esbozando una sonrisa por la ternura de su novia. No importaba cuantas veces hacían el amor y se han explorado mutuamente, su novia siempre estaba nerviosa cuando se trataba de estos temas.

Waverly no dijo nada y tampoco se molesto por el fastidio de su novia pero no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa enfrente de su novia.

La morena apoyo su frente en el hombro de la mujer más alta y rodeo con sus brazos el hombro cerrando sus ojos soltando una pequeña exhalación mientras que los brazos de Nicole rodearon su pequeña cinturas abrazando las y dibujando pequeño patrones invisibles en su espalda desnuda.

̶ ¿Nicole?

̶ mmhh?

Waverly se despega de su hombro para rodear con sus brazos el cuello de Nicole y verla.

̶ Te amo.

Finalmente lo dijo y Nicole abrió la boca con sorpresa al escuchar las palabras que siempre ha anhelado escuchar pero antes que dijera algo Waverly volvió a besarla. Levanta sus caderas permitiendo que le quitaran los pantalones dejando a Waverly completamente desnuda ante ella dejando paso libre para hacer lo que quiera con ella.

Con cuidado va a costando a Waverly en la cama quedándose hipnotizada apreciando la belleza del cuerpo desnuda de su novia viendo cada centímetro como si fuera la primera vez que la veía. No importaba cuantas veces lo ahcía, siempre aparecía algo que la sorprendía por ejemplo; La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana rebozaban en la piel de la morena dándole un ligero toque azulado.

Waverly la veía lentamente hasta que su atención captó el miembro prominente que se encontraba dentó de los calzoncillos de Nicole que luchaba para salir de ahí. Nicole sigue la mirada de su novia para ver la gran carpa que sobresalía y se sonroja. 

̶ Alguien está nerviosa ¿eh? ̶ Esboza una sonrisa al regresarle la burla a su novia. En este punto el anillo se había apagado ligeramente y Nicole le devuelve la pequeña sonrisa, mueve sus brazos para apoyarse y comenzar otro beso.

En algún punto entre besos Waverly finalmente le quita a Nicole los calzoncillos liberando totalmente al miembro grande que estaba totalmente efecto mostrándose con Orgullo haciendo que Waverly soltara un ligera exaltación al verlo de nuevo e imaginando que en cualquier momento estaría dentro de ella.

Nicole se pone de nuevo de rodillas masturbandose así misma para mantenerlo firme y lo coloco en la entrada de su novia que estaba más que lista para tomarla ya que no dejaba de chorrea liquido, permitió que la empapada un momento preparándose.

Nicole levanta su cabeza para ver a Waverly pero se topo que su querida novia se cubría la cara con sus manos para que no viera su vergüenza pero escuchaba la respiración agitada donde la insistían a continuar.

Nicole mueve sus caderas lentamente donde la cabeza de su pene desapareció observando maravillada de como el coño de su novia se comía su miembro hasta que finalmente ambas gimieron. Se sentía tan bien. En este punto Waverly se dejó de tapar el rostro y observó los ojos oscuros por la lujurioso de su novia y se comenzaron a besar nuevamente hasta que el pene de Nicole se en fundó por completo dentro de ella. Se sentía tan agradable dentro de la cuando finalmente comenzó a mover sus caderas entrando y saliendo, el choque húmedo de caderas era tan obsceno.

Gritaba el nombre de Nicole sin parar.

Nicole estaba sería pero maravillada de como su pene entraba y salía de forma automática viendo las expresiones de placer de su novia que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras un hilo de saliva escurría por su boca apretando fuertemente la mandíbula y a veces haciendo una ‘o’ con sus labios.

El anillo era un rojo intenso que no dejaba de brillar parpadeando algunas veces como al ritmo de la respiración de Waverly.

Entonces a Nicole se le ocurrió algo.

Movió amabas manos pasando por el rostro de Waverly hasta que llegaron a su garganta y la presionó ligeramente contra la cama.   
Waverly dejo un gemido ahogado al sentir las manos de su novia aplastando su garganta pero sin lastimarla para aumentar el placer mientras que Nicole comenzaba a mover con fuerza sus caderas llevándola a un ritmo brutal de ataque. Nicole siempre ha sabido que ella tenía un fetiche raro cuando le ahorca ella.

Los ojos claros de la morena finalmente se abrieron para ver a su novia y se le corto la respiracion.

En vez de toparse con los ojos Marrones y dulces perdidos de placer de Nicole si no eran ojos completamente negros con el irías rojo brillando en llamas, las marcas particulares de un demonio se mostraron alrededor de su frente y cuello también brillando de un color amarillo con fuera pero a diferencia de otros demonios que se enfrentaban ella y su heramana, sus ojos mostraban que no la iban a dañar, mostraban amor puro hacía su persona así que ignoro el sentimiento de peligro de su pecho.

Ignoro el hecho de que su novia se este revelando como un demonio siendo traicionero, ignoro el hecho de que la espalda de Nicole se sentía demasiado caliente debajo de sus manos como si estuviera en llamas, Ignoro el hecho de que el anillo no dejaba de punzar en su mano.  
Ignoro todo y se enfoco lo que más importaba en este momento: el placer.

Nicole se quedó quieta sin mover sus caderas ganándose un gemido de desaprobación por parte de la chica acostada. Waverly parpadeo confundida y antes de que pregunta algo la pelirroja se apartó de inmediato de ella y se sentó en la orilla de la cama sin verla. Estaba apenada. Dejo mostrar su parte demoníaca y estaba avergonzada por eso.

Waverly se sentó de inmediato viendo la espalda blanca de la pelirroja que estaba llena de marcas que brillaban como el fuego y finalmente vio a su anillo que parecía estar apagandose.

Se acercó a Nicole con cuidado y con cuidado rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la mujer más alta apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de esta. Nicole levantó la cabeza pero no la vio, estaba sorprendida por la acción de Waverly. 

̶ Eres un demonio.

No contesta.

̶ Un demonio que mi hermana no sabe y que algún día va a tener que destruirte. Nicole ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

̶ Porque no soy un demonio que tu hermana tiene que destruir. No, soy igual que tu.  
Nicole finalmente se volteo para ver a Waverly y con delicadeza tomo el rostro de su novia.

̶ Soy un demonio por parte mi padre pero humana por parte de mi madre y al igual que tu eres un ángel por parte de Julián y humana por parte de Michelle.

Waverly se quedó sorprendida por la revelación y entonces las marcas que se esparcían por la piel de su Novia empezaron a desaparecer. Estaba intrigada ante el maravilloso ser que se encontraba en frente de ella. Levantó su mano donde yace el anillo y lo coloca en el pecho de Nicole donde se encontraba su corazon, entonces el anillo comenzó a brillar de repente. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el anillo hizo contacto en su piel sintiendo un pinchon, Waverly retiro su mano con cuidado viendo que en su lugar aparecía una pequeña marca en el pecho que parecía una ‘W’ minúscula.

̶ Waverly, creo que soy tuyo para siempre ̶ Ambas sonríen mutuamente ̶ Yo, Nicole Haught te amaré y te seguiré estés donde estes.  
Waverly no dijo nada y con la palma de su mano toca de nuevo el pecho de Nicole para tumbar la en la cama ganándose un chillido de sorpresa por parte de la pelirroja y la pequeña morena se sube encima de la pelirroja que la veía alentadoramente. Waverly toma con su mano el pene de su novia y comienza a darle unos movimientos de arriba hacía bajo así en repetidas ocasiones mientras observaba las expresiones de placer de su novia soltando gemidos y exhalaciónes hasta que finalmente el miembro se puso nuevamente erecto. Waverly mueve sus caderas y se deja caer encima del miembro fundiendose como una nuevamente.

Ambas soltaron un gemido de placer respirando agitadamente.  
Waverly se sentía maravillada sintiendo como el gran pene de Nicole se abría en su paso hacía el interior rompiendola lentamente. No quería que jamás esto acabara. Llego a un punto en que topo algo dentro de ella ya que no avanzaba más así que pensó que llegó finalmente a su Utero. Listo para llenar.

Nicole agarro con fuerza los muslos de Waverly que estaba segura de que le iba a dejar un buen de moretones mientras que Waverly comenzaba a rebotar encima de ella con fuerza mientras ambas gemian mutuamente. La morena apoyo sus manos en el tórax de Nicole para ganar más fuerza y apalancarse y entonces el anillo comenzó a brillar nuevamente pero esta vez de un color azul claro. Nicole mueve sus manos nuevamente y sujeto sus caderas para mantenerla quieta mientras ella movía sus caderas hacía arriba hacía abajo golpeando con fuerza y en donde más la necesitaba.

Waverly comenzó a tener calambres sus brazos así que se dejó caer con fuerza al cuerpo de Nicole mientras que la pelirroja seguía moviéndose contra ella. La boca húmeda de Nicole hizo contacto con su cuello y la mordió con dureza ganándose un grito de dolor cuando sus dientes rompieron su piel y de placer cuando en el fondo de ella sentía que algo se abría paso, su vientre convulsión y finalmente llego al orgasmo atrapando al miembro de Nicole dentro de ella donde la empapo de ella.

Nicole no estaba lista aún pero dejo que su novia recuperará por unos segundos para continuo. Cuando sintió que la morena tranquilizó su respiración salio de ella y la acostó boca abajo con la cara de la morena frotando en las sabanas.

Nicole se puso de rodilla detrás de ella con su pene totalmente erecto y listo para explotar que hasta unas venas se formaron alrededor de el. Levantó su cabeza y se vio en el espejo como forma normal y segundos después sus ojos se pudieron totalmente negros y las marcas en su piel comenzaron a brillar nuevamente.

Agarro el trasero de Waverly dándole una buena palmada ganándose un chillido de dolor por parte de la morena. Nicole comenzó a jugar con ellos separandolos y pegándole nuevamente mientras Waverly veía por encima de su hombro a Nicole que no dejaba de ver su traser.  
Entonces pasó.

Nicole volvió a golpear al como de Waverly pero sin suavidad esta vez sino con dureza estrellándose directamente sin dejar que la morena se acostumbrara nuevamente a ella. Waverly no dejaba de llorar placer mientras que sus nudillos se ponían blancos apretando las sabanas con fuerza.

Nicole vio algo que hizo que se detuviera abruptamente mientras Waverly lanzaba un reclamo enojado del porque se había detenido.  
Alas.

Nicole vio la espalda desnuda de Waverly y vio que había dos cicatrices alineadas en los omóplatos de Waverly pero estaban brillando de un color azul opaco pero que se veían perfectamente por luna y Nicole lo que más le sorprendió es que por unos segundos aunque fueran unos segundos vio con claridad de como dos alas grandes, blancas y plumosas aparecieron en la espalda de la morena aunque haya sido por unos segundos.

Nicole se iba a detener hasta que Waverly movió su trasero para llamar la atención de la pelirroja que la había dejado.

Nicole ignoro sus pensamiento y le da otra palmada al trasero redondo de la morena ganándose otro aullido de dolor. Reanudó su ritmo con fuerza constante llegando cada vez más profundo como si Nicole quisiera que su pene rompiera hasta el Utero de la morena y entonces el cuerpo de Waverly dio espasmos pequeños y su cuerpo empezó hacer movimientos más y más erráticos sin el orden adecuado, estaba cerca. Su velocidad disminuyó pero la hacía más profundo y con más brutalidad así que tomó un purado del cabello de Waverly y la estiró para atrás mientras que la morena gritaba del dolor pero sin dejar de gemido por el placer mientras era fallada por atrás. Entonces Nicole finalmente vino pintando por adentro de Waverly de color blanco que estaba segura que su Utero se lleno de su esperma, seguía dando movimientos pequeños hasta que finalmente Waverly finalmente llego de nuevo al orgasmo.

Se termino de correr dentro de la morena y se retiró de su cuerpo con su pene flácido nuevamente mientras que sonrojada al ver como su semen y el de su novia no dejaba de filtrarse fuera de ella y caía en la cama.

Vuelve a la normalidad.

Ayudo a Waverly a voltearse nuevamente donde tenía una gran sonrisa y con ojos desenfocados por el placer sin ver algún punto fijo. Esboza una sonrisa y la besa nuevamente. Se separa y toco el cuello de su novia donde la marca había aparecido.

̶ Creo que soy tuya también.

̶ y si. 

̶ Cuéntame sobre tus padres ̶ Dice poniéndose encima de la pelirroja acomodándose en almohadas mientras atraía la colcha hacía ellas.

̶ Mi padre era un poderoso demonio en el inframundo y una vez vino al plano terrenal, mi madre era panadera donde hacía los pasteles más deliciosos del lugar. Un día se conocieron y mi padre enamoró a mi madre con su sabiduría sobre nuestro mundo así que una vez se emparejaron y tuvieran una hija. Yo. Mi padre me cuido los primeros 10 años con mi madre hasta que desaparecio.

̶ ¿Cómo que desaparecio? ̶ Pregunta Waverly con curiosidad.

̶ No lo se, mi madre dice que no quería dejarnos pero algo lo estaba obligando a regresar. ̶

Lo quieres ver algún día de nuevo?

̶ Por supuesto.

* * *

-Me debes $5 dólares ¿sabes? -Comento un hombre canoso pero aun con tintes rojo en su Cabello mientras se encontraba en el borde de una montaña.

\- y tu me debes $100 y no te estoy diciendo nada -Exclamó otro hombre pero sin cabello pero con una gran barba apareciendo detrás del otro hombre. desplegó sus hermosa alas blancas.

-Julián ¿que opinas?

-Pues Robert, creo que nuestras hijas se llevan bien -Empezó a volar dirigiéndose al cielo pero antes de desaparecer dijo una última cosa más: Una nueva raza les aguarda.

Robert se quedó en silencio mientras se desvanecía en el Aire para regresar al infierno.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pueden seguir en Tumblr buscándome como Rymwho.  
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
